In Fear of Ragnarok
by HeartAke
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Miroku are forced to work together as they travel across two continents in search of the powerful duo that have stolen shards of the Shikon Jewel. (not a yaoi)
1. The Second Prophecy of Ragnarok

The second prophecy of Ragnarok  
  
"My child, why do you tremble so?" The Nornir asked as they watched the frightened blond slowly walk towards them.  
  
"We are the ones that you seek, this is the place that you should be," Verthandi (that-which-is-becoming) said as she strummed her fingers along the girl's thread of life. "Do not fear us Thrudr, for in my hand I hold the thread that guides your destiny. I will not let it falter while you are in my midst."  
  
"I have come to ask a question of you; the Fates." The blond built up enough courage to say as she looked into the shadowy forms of the three sisters of the night. "I need to know how much I have changed the flow of destiny."  
  
"We cannot tell you that my child," The Nornir said, their unified voices merging to become like one. "We now know that destiny is forever changing, forever bound by the will of those who see it first. If you know what is your fate, then your actions shall change what will come."  
  
"The world has not been reborn as you predicted. I need to know what this different future holds." Thrudr begged.  
  
"The future is not for you to know."  
  
"I must. The future is too freighting for me to face unguided."  
  
"Then come here my child," Urth (that-which-was) said, her voice breaking from the collective. "Give me a strand of your hair." Cautiously Thrudr wrapped a strand of her long yellow hair around her finger and tugged, a slight shot of pain surged through her scalp as she pulled the strand from her head. "Your hair is like your mothers; beautiful," Urth commented as she carefully replaced Thrudr's thread of life with the golden piece of hair on the web of fate.  
  
"Now your fate is in your own to control." The collective voice to the Nornir rang out. "Losing the gentle guidance of destiny is the price you pay for learning the fates of others."  
  
Thrudr began to regret the decision she had made to come here. None before her had ever been released from the guidance of what is meant to be. She feared to be the first.  
  
"The second prophesy of Ragnarok? Is that not what you have come to seek?" The collective voice of the Nornir once again spoke.  
  
"Ragnarok?" Thrudr quietly whispered, a deep pit filling inside of her throat, fear again racing through her. Ragnarok meant war, a big war. She had lost her father in the last one, she had lost her whole way of life. She didn't want to think what might happen if another war of the same magnitude surfaced.  
  
"Take heed to our words child," Skuld (that-which-should-be) said. "And do not forget that your destiny is now your own to control."  
  
Then again their collective voice echoed into Thrudr's ears.  
  
"When the brother of half becomes the brother of whole,  
  
And the roar of the great wolf's blood echoes through the land  
  
War will again rise from its dark and shadowy world  
  
When time repeats as it was before  
  
The players have changed  
  
But the game stays the same  
  
And when the sons of destruction clash  
  
And when the dark becomes the light and the light becomes dark  
  
Forsake the fang of death and kill with the fang of life  
  
When the cursed battles the cursor  
  
And the mortal of fire slays the demon of flame  
  
Hearts shall be tested and tears shall be shed"  
  
"Why do you speak in riddles?" Thrudr yelled. "How can I prevent what I do not understand?"  
  
"But you do understand my child." Verthandi said as she fingered Thrudr's strand of hair on the web of fate. "You know of what we speak, you know of whom you should fear."  
  
"The two son's of destruction; Skoll and Hati."  
  
"Do not kid yourself my child," Skuld said. "Those two are of no concern to destiny. Be concerned with the others of the great wolf's blood. Be concerned of the brother of half."  
  
With a unified voice all three of them called out. "Be concerned of Inuyasha!" 


	2. In Fear of Ragnarok

In Fear of Ragnarok   
  
Summary:  
  
Sesshoumaru and Miroku are forced to work together as they travel across two continents in search of the powerful duo that have stolen shards of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Sesshoumaru after the man that had done him wrong, Miroku, like the rest of us, after the hot blond with the giant rack.   
  
A blend of Inuyasha story line and Norse mythology, this is a story about east v.s. west and lust combined with lust for vengeance.   
  
  
  
That was a very basic summary. I know it's kind of corny and perhaps a little offensive to women however I wrote it down once when I didn't feel like paying attention in math class and I thought it sounded kind of cool.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't see the point of these (hello people, the site is called FanFiction.net, emphasis of the FanFiction) so I'm only going to say this once. I do not own Inuyasha.   
  
Author Notes: The idea for this story came mostly from my burning desire to deviate from the mainstream of everything else on this site (watch fifty other people post similar stories right before I posted this). I attempted to do this by focusing around an unlikely (heterosexual) pairing, Miroku and Sesshoumaru. For those of you who like the other characters don't fuss. I focus on most of the others in my subplot.  
  
For those of you who know little or nothing about Norse mythology I plan on explaining most of the relevant myths and a few of my twisted minds variations in chapter four.   
  
For those of you who do know about Norse mythology, I would appreciate it if you didn't flame me for comparing Inuyasha's father with Fenrir. I know that Fenrir is a giant wolf however when I conceived the plot I didn't know about Kouga and therefore thought that wolf and dog was a trivial difference. I guess I will also have to provide an explanation in chapter four (just give me a chance to come up with one).  
  
On another note, I have an annoying habit of extrapolating what I know about the Inuyasha story line without knowing everything so if I state any blatantly contradictory statements I would appreciate it if you would tell me. I also have an annoying habit of using big words like extrapolate in order to make myself feel smart (I have a good thesaurus). Also, I have about six chapters that I wanted to put up here on my first entry however I'm having difficulty getting them through in one large bulk so I am going to try and update daily for the next six days or so.   
  
In Fear of Ragnarok  
  
There was a grand celebration that evening. The brave young lord had just slaughtered his enemies in a glorious war, proving once and for all that he was the strongest individual diamyo in all of Japan.  
  
The samurai gathered in the great banquet hall, proud to be united under the banner of such a powerful lord. The warriors drank and gambled, showed off their battle scars and exaggerated their own tales of conquest on the field of war.   
  
In the far corner of the room sat two that had nothing to do with the battles, they were just there. It was something about the sound of laughter and the aura of drunken merriment that had drawn them to the celebration. This was the only place on the whole island that reminded them of home.   
  
And yet they were always watched. The samurai could not help but to glare at those two, they were not of this land. It was visible in their clothes, their manner and their flesh. They had claimed to be warriors from beyond the land of China, and yet China was the center of the world. Those beyond were savages, ignorant in the ways of culture and civilization. What could these fair skinned warriors know about honor, about bushido.   
  
What kind of a people let women fight, they thought as they watched the female. Her long golden hair highlighted against the shade of her lily-white skin. She wore a short skirt that reached slightly above the knee, the blue of the fabric matching her eyes. Across her chest she bore a solid iron breastplate and on her left hip she adorned a thick broad sword. Strapped to her left arm she carried a small, round shield that she always kept close to her body.  
  
Despite her strange appearance there was none in the room that could say she wasn't appealing. Her soft blond hair shinned with more ferocity than all the gold from all their conquests. She was the most remarkable thing in the room, to remarkable to waste her life away in the world of war. Such beauty was meant to be treasured, to be cherished and sought after by all those that had the strength enough to claim her for their own. It was these qualities about her that had caused the castle lord to welcome her into his home. Her brother was different. Where her blue eyes shone with softness his flashed rage and pride, his demeanor echoed an ingrained sense of arrogance from his own immense strength, he was not a man accustomed to self-control. His many years of living the warriors life had inevitably given him an appetite for the liquor, the more he drank the more he nervously fingered the hilt of his weapon, his facial muscles twitching under the thickness of his dark red beard.   
  
"What are we even doing her?" Magni asked his half sister as he swiftly swallowed down the last of his saki before motioning for the castle servant to bring him more.  
  
"I told you, This Naraku character offered us eight shards of the precious shikon jewel," Thrudr responded.   
  
"I forget, why do we want pieces of this jewel."  
  
"I told you brother. The jewel has the ability to greatly increase the power of those whom possess it."  
  
"It's not like we need more power. As long as we have fathers hammer we're as good as invincible." He laughed while looking down at the fresh cup of saki the servant had brought him. "Why do they have to serve such a weak drink in so small a cup? I should have been drunk hours ago!" he roared, finally annoyed enough to become angry.  
  
In his rage he grabbed one of the servants which was bowing frantically in an attempt to appease his anger and lifted the groveling woman off the ground by her neck. "Do you store Saki in some kind of a large container?"  
  
"Yes, we have 6 very large jugs in the back room." The terrified servant answered.  
  
"Good, Bring them to me." Magni said, releasing the servant from his grip and letting her fall to the floor. "And find me a chair, I'm sick of sitting on the god damn floor!" He called after her. Magni then looked to his sister and attempted to finish their previous conversation but she only shot him a look of disapproval.  
  
"What does Naraku want for the jewel shards?" Magni asked his sister.   
  
"He wants us to take the shards from a powerful half demon named Inuyasha. Naraku is offering us both the shards we take as well as eight from his own collection."  
  
"He want's us to steal the shards? I thought you didn't approve of theft."  
  
"I don't, but Inuyasha plans to use the shards to become a full demon and thus increase his evil power. I have reason to believe that he is the son of Fenrir and therefore I cannot allow him to achieve his goals."   
  
"Fenrir? You mean the giant wolf demon that killed Odin during Ragnarok? I can see why you wouldn't want his son to become a full demon." Magni said as he slowly began to change his focus towards the large amount of saki being brought towards him.   
  
"Hold it right there!" The castle lord ordered to his servants as he entered through a shoji on the opposite side of the room. Content that they would not move another inch he directed his attention towards Magni. "I offer you hospitality and you abuse it by insulting me and my household with your complete lack of manners! Asking for so much drink shows such greed as to be intolerable as well as shameful! My honor would be forever tarnished if I allow this banquet to finish without dealing you your deserved punishment!" The castle lord bellowed.   
  
Perceiving their masters threat five samurai dropped their saki cups and followed their master's charge as he drew his sword from it's scabbard and ran to assault Magni. Avoiding the blow from the castle lord's killing sword Magni made a quick dash to his right and removed his hammer from his side and threw it at such an angle as to kill three of his attackers on the throw and two as it returned to his hand. The castle lord, which had been spared from that first attack, abandoned his honor and ran in a cowardly attempt to save his life. Magni ounce again threw his hammer and upon striking the castle lord in the back it released a massive explosion of thunder and shattered the young lord to pieces before returning again to Magni's hand.   
  
Magni then motioned for the servants to bring him the saki that their former master had attempted to deny him. They quickly brought the six jugs before him and then swiftly bowed themselves out of his presence, running for their lives once out of sight.   
  
As Magni lifted the first jug to his lips and began to gorge himself, the remaining samurai in the room, most of which were now ronin, drew their swords and prepared to charge him. Before they could begin their suicide attack, a tall, silver haired man began to move slowly through the crowd, a small green creature with a staff beside him. Magni did not bother to pay much attention as the man left the crowd and began to walk across the generous open space the multitude had put between themselves and the foreigners.   
  
"Please sir." Thrudr asked the man as he approached. "Do not take offense to my brothers actions. He is not Japanese and is unfamiliar with your customs. I am sure that in time he will learn."   
  
The tall silver haired man continued to approach though, unaffected by the gaze of the girls pleading blue eyes, pleading not for her brother, but for him. When he was within striking distance Magni took notice and threw the now empty jar of saki aside to look into the man's menacing eyes.  
  
"I have never seen such a lack of manners. It is unforgivable." The silver haired man said in his slow, malicious tone. "Such impertinence must be punished!" He remarked as he drew back his clawed hand. Unconcerned by the man's harsh tone of voice and demeanor, Magni swiftly drew his hammer and effortlessly threw it at point blank range, striking the unfortunate man square in the chest during his lunge. With a massive explosion of thunder the hammer sent the Silver haired man flying backwards and with such force as to send him through three separate layers of the castle's stone fortifications.   
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the small green creature called out as he followed after his master through the now open stone wall.   
  
Raising his hammer above his head Magni called out to those present, "this is my fathers hammer Mjolnir, it shall spare none that oppose me!" he said while turning to his sister for support.  
  
"Would father have approved?" she asked, shooting him another disapproving glare.  
  
"Father wouldn't approve of a lot of things I do." He answered, lifting another jug of saki to his mouth.   
  
When Magni had finished off the castle's provisions he and his sister turned and left the now empty banquet hall. The castle's beautiful garden was well lit by the late evening flares and the light of the nearly full moon.   
  
"How do we find this Inuyasha? Or this Naraku?" Magni asked his sister as they leapt over the castle walls in order to avoid the annoying security at the gate.   
  
"Naraku's messenger said that he would find us if we came to Japan."   
  
"We'll could he hurry up and find us then. I've been on this damn island too long!" Magni blurted.   
  
"Please learn to control your rage better brother. We have only been here a few days, you must learn tolerance for other cultures." Thrudr scolded.   
  
"I'm sorry sister. It's just that I've never been sober this long before, it's hard for me." He half joked, half spoke with sincerity.   
  
"You two must be travelers?" a voice asked from the shadows.  
  
Startled, the two turned to their right in the direction of the voice. "You scared us." Thrudr said. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Let me ask you, have you traveled a great distance to come here?" The voice asked, oblivious of Thrudr's question.  
  
"Yes, we traveled across two continents." Thrudr responded as she strained her eyes into the shadows, hoping to catch sight of the mysterious voice. "Who are you?" she called out into the darkness.   
  
"My name is Naraku." The voice said as the shape of white Baboon began to slowly materialize out of the night.   
  
"You're the one who warned us about the ambitions of the half demon Inuyasha?" Thrudr asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And offered us eight of your own jewel shards if we take Inuyasha's?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great!" Magni burst out, interrupting his half sisters conversation. "I can't wait to get this job over with and get my ass off this stinking island! I can't stand these little yellow bastards!"  
  
"Please Magni, learn to control yourself!" Thrudr ounce again scolded. "Your such a rude asshole!"  
  
"Sorry sis." Magni said. Then turning his attention to Naraku he asked "Naraku, How do we find this Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha is a half dog demon with long silver hair_"  
  
"Long silver hair?" Magni burst out in surprise. "I think I may have already killed him" he laughed.   
  
Taken aback, Naraku asked, "was he travelling with a monk, two girls and a small fox demon?"  
  
"No, but there was a little goblin thing with him."  
  
"That's not him."  
  
"So Inuyasha travels with an entourage does he." Thrudr commented. "How powerful are they as a whole?"  
  
"Why don't I show you. Come with me."  
  
"Would you look at this," Magni mocked. "Monkey skin's got himself a scheme," he said to his sister. "What do you think's going on inside his little head."  
  
"Magni!" Thrudr yelled as she watched Naraku's patience fade. "Am I gonna have to beat some respect into you! Please continue Naraku, don't pay any attention to my brother, he's just an idiot."  
  
"Fine," Naraku calmly responded. "Is that your ship over there?" he asked as he pointed to a large, dragon shaped boat that had been partially camouflaged with foliage.  
  
"Yes," Thrudr answered. "I designed and built it myself. It's the fastest air born ship I've ever come across."   
  
"Good," Naraku said as he started into the details of his plan. "Inuyasha is planning to rest at a castle that isn't too far from here. I want you to wait in ambush while I summon a weak demon to attack them. That way you will get your chance to witness how they fight." 


	3. Chapter one, section two

Author notes: I probably should have mentioned this before but I write really long chapters. Because of that I have decided to break them up into sections. This would be chapter one section two. So for those of you who are weighting for my explanation of Norse mythology that I plan to give in chapter four, chapter four may be a long way away. Also, FanFiction.net is being a pain in the ass when it comes to putting my story on the site (I'm suppose to weight 24 hours, that was three days ago). I don't really know how that is relevant however it's really discouraging for me "sigh".  
  
  
  
"I sense an ominous cloud has appeared over this castle." Miroku said to the elderly lord. "I think that it would be best if I were allowed to stay here tonight in order to ward off the evil spirits." Here Miroku was again, giving his old routine. This time it was a medium sized castle complex nestled against an open bay. The castle itself was beautiful however it was the strategic waterway that had made its construction necessary in the first place. Only a few minutes walk away from the castle gates lay one of the busiest seaports in all of Japan.   
  
"Evil spirits?" One of the lord's samurai said in fear. "I think we should take the monks advice."  
  
"I agree." The lord said, then turning to Miroku he asked. "I will see to it that you receive a gracious welcome from the servants. Would you also like accommodations for your disciples?"  
  
"Decibels!" Inuyasha roared, nearly bursting a lung.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" The lord frantically apologized. "I shouldn't have assumed! I just didn't think that you were all his concubines."  
  
"Concubines!" Kagome outraged.   
  
"I'm s-s-sorry!" the lord stammered. "It was wrong of me to assume anything. I think it would be best if I just shut up."  
  
"I think your evil sprit might have possessed the weak mind of this lord." Inuyasha silently commented to Miroku.  
  
"I hope that this lord has given you two a good idea that you should both seriously consider." Miroku said to the girls.   
  
In perfect unison Sango and Kagome spun around to look at Miroku and with fire in their eyes they delivered such a nasty duel punch as to knock him to the ground. "Pig!" Kagome screamed as she stormed off into the castle, leaving Sango standing over Miroku's body.   
  
As Miroku began to recover from the mild concussion he looked up towards Sango. When Sango realized that Miroku was now aware of his surroundings she hawked up a giant wad and spit it at him. In his futile attempt to avoid the lougey Miroku banged his skull against the ground and as his head came up on the bounce Sango booted him in the temple. Satisfied that her temper had been eased she stormed off after Kagome.  
  
"What I don't understand." Inuyasha pondered as he watched Miroku flutter in and out of conciseness. "Is how you're not dead after a boot to the head like that."  
  
"That doesn't really matter right now. Them getting that angry can only mean one thing."  
  
"And what could that be."  
  
"They secretly liked the idea of being my concubines." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha groaned as he slowly turned to head into the castle complex in search of Kagome, secretly worried as to the potential logic of Miroku's ranting.   
  
"I am so sorry if I got you in trouble with your lady friends." The castle lord apologized to Miroku. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes actually. I would like a hot bath and some good tea to help relieve this splitting migraine I seem to have developed."  
  
"Of course," The castle lord said. "I will have the servants prepare the bathhouse for you."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku uttered a sigh of relaxed as he dosed his soaked body with a clean towel. "I think that was just what I needed. I feel completely refreshed."  
  
"Are you almost done in there Miroku?" Sango called from the other side of the door. The sound of Sango's voice struck softly in Miroku's ear and he gave a small smirk as his one-track mind instantly deviated to the deviant.   
  
"I was planning on taking another bath but I'm sure I wouldn't mind if you would like to share the tub." Miroku smiled as he stepped into his robes before sliding open the shoji. "There's more than enough room in there for two," he grinned.   
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Come on Sango," he whined. "We've barely gotten a chance to talk lately. This would be a good chance for us to catch up."   
  
"You and I both know that you have absolutely no intention of talking."   
  
"I promise, I will be a gentleman," Miroku sincerely spoke before he added a little extra that Sango couldn't quite hear under his intentionally mumbled breath.   
  
"Fine, you win. I'm too exhausted to argue. I just want to take a bath and then get to sleep." Sango said as she pushed her way through the open shoji door. "Since you wanted to talk." She said as she threw off her outer kimono and started to undo her combat suit. "I want to apologize for hitting you earlier. I overreacted."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Miroku managed to gain enough focus to say as he watched Sango slowly strip before him. One of his lecherous lines had actually worked on Sango, that never happened before. "I'm feeling much better now," he said, talking as much about how Sango's delicate body unwrapped before him as about his headache.   
  
"Even so, there is no excuse for what I did." She softly said as she slowly pulled the combat suit down over her shoulders, casually and yet deliberately enticing. She didn't know why she was letting herself got so close to Miroku. She only knew that for some unknown reason he had never been more desirable, the moment had never before felt so right, and besides, if anyone ever asked, she figured she'd blame it on the saki. "Can you ever forgive me?" She passionately whispered into his ear.   
  
"I am sure that I can be persuaded to forgive you." Miroku murmured in ecstasy as Sango lowered her suit to slowly reveal the bare curves of her chest. Caught up in the enticement of Sango's passion Miroku didn't notice when the worst thing he could have possibly said slipped out of the recesses of his mind and off his tongue. "Kagome overreacted also. Perhaps she two would like to be forgiven. It would be a tight squeeze but I am quite sure we could fit her in the bath as well."  
  
"Get out!" Sango roared as she quickly pulled her suit back up over her shoulders.   
  
"What, Why?" Miroku questioned, surprised and confused as to what had suddenly brought Sango out of their moment of lust.   
  
"Get out!" she screamed again.  
  
"Please, whatever it was I did to make you change your mind I apologize." Miroku said as a long stream of nervous sweat rushed down his brow. The strain of confusion and the fear of loosing his big chance now showing in his eyes.  
  
"Get out!" Sango screamed as she reopened the shoji and shoved Miroku out of the room.  
  
"Give me one more chance." Miroku begged as Sango slid the door shut in his face. "Please, just one more chance." He called out to her through the paper walls. In response to Miroku's cries the shoji slid open. "I'm so glad that you are going to give me a second chance." Miroku thanked as he looked into Sango's enraged eyes.   
  
"And stay out!" she screamed as she threw his used towel in his face before closing the shoji shut again.   
  
"No." Miroku sobbed as his knees gave out under the weight of his own stupidity and he gently crumbled to the floor. "I was so close."  
  
"Why are you crying Miroku?" Shippo said as he suddenly appeared over Miroku's shoulder.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he sobbed.  
  
"You said you were close to getting something. If you don't tell me what it is than how am suppose to try and help you get it." Shippo asked, completely ignorant of what it was that Miroku wanted.   
  
"I want to be left alone." Miroku whined.  
  
"Fine then. I was only trying to help." Shippo complained as he turned and left.  
  
Miroku watched Shippo disappear around a corner before he began to cry again. "I was so close," he sulked.  
  
Realizing that he had told the castle lord he would perform an 'exorcism,' and thus had a job to do, he brushed aside the tears in his eyes with his sleeves and picked himself up off the floor. As Miroku turned his back to the closed shoji a massive tentacle crashed through the castle walls, shattering the bathhouse to pieces. 


	4. chapter one, section three

Authors Notes: I finally managed to get my story to show up on the site (now I regret writhing that nasty letter to the administration). I have noticed though that my chapters aren't being uploaded exactly as I have them saved. Some of the paragraphs are being merged together and is making the flow of reading slightly more difficult (add onto that my lack of literary experience and you have yourself a problem). This makes reading especially more difficult in determining who is talking at times. I regret if you have any difficulty and as soon as I receive a response from the administration on what program or method I can use to avoid that problem then I will adjust the chapters accordingly. Untell then there is nothing that I can do so please don't flame me over it because chances are it's not my fault. As for poor character development, bad plot and outright disregard for the English language, that is probably my fault and you can feel free to flame me for that (I'm not actually encouraging you to flame me). [ I think that I have corrected the upload problem so if you don't know what I'm talking about then you have probably read it after the update.]   
  
The force of the impact had knocked Kagome to her knees. Terror had immediately consumed her as she peered over her shoulder to find a massive hole in the wall where Inuyasha had been only moments ago.   
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!" She heard Inuyasha scream from outside of the building. Swiftly Kagome ran to the newly formed opening and peered out to see a giant squid demon recoil in agony from one of its tentacles being sliced off. "You picked the wrong day to attack this castle." Inuyasha smirked as he landed softly on the ground, the tentacle crashing down hard behind him.   
  
With a massive groan the squid swung one of its other tentacles horizontally at Inuyasha. Swiftly he leaped over the attack and charged towards the bay. The squid released a massive shot of black ink but Inuyasha made a rapid side step to the right and dodged it. Upon reaching the shore Inuyasha jumped strait at the squid. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" he roared as he sliced into the face of the monster.   
  
The beast groaned in defeat and attempted to withdraw into the sea. "I don't think so." Inuyasha said as he withdrew Tetsusaiga. With one powerful slash he sliced the squid in half. "I guess we will be having squid for dinner this evening." Inuyasha laughed as he braced himself against the squid's body and then kicked himself off, landing safely on the beach, the squids two half's separating and crashing down into the water behind him.  
  
  
  
"Sango!" Miroku screamed as he ran towards the demolished bathhouse, tears of fear swelling in his eyes. Please be ok, he thought to himself as he pulled aside a large part of the collapsed ceiling.   
  
"That better not be you out there Miroku." The injured voice called out from under the rubble. "I'm naked down here," She said. Miroku only worked faster.   
  
As he pushed aside one of the fallen walls Sango's figure came into view. Her nude body stretched out across the floor, her skin covered in a light spray of dust and pieces of fallen debris. As Miroku scanned the length of her form his eyes came to rest upon the heavy support beam that was pressing down against the lower part of her legs, immobilizing her. A small stream of dirt absorbed blood pouring out from underneath.  
  
"Are your legs hurt badly?" he asked.   
  
"No, they'll be ok. Just hurry up and get me out of here." She ordered. Miroku, completely impervious of her demands sat down in the middle of the wreckage to watch her naked body squirm. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, "hurry up and get this beam off of my legs!"  
  
"That wouldn't be a logical move for me." Miroku smiled. "You see, if I remove that beam there are only two possible outcomes. A) You could hit me or B) you could get dressed. I hope you understand why neither of those options really work for me. And besides, I can hear Inuyasha's boasting from all the way over here, so chances are he butchered whatever monster had destroyed the bathhouse and given me this wonderful gift."  
  
"When I get out of here I am going to kill you Miroku!" she screamed, frantically pulling and twisting her body in an attempt to escape. The more she stretched and extorted her figure this way and that, the bigger the smile on Miroku's face.  
  
Then without warning the ground underneath the two of them began to shake and Miroku jumped to his feet. "An earthquake" he said to himself as the shadow of a large object flew overhead.  
  
"What do you want to bet that that thing had something to do with it?" Sango mentioned as they looked up towards the object. "A dragon!" she screamed as the head of the beast turned to make a second strike.  
  
"We have to get you out of here!" Miroku panicked as he leapt for the beam pressing down on Sango's legs. "Try and squirm out," he ordered as he strained every muscle in his body to lift the heavy support.   
  
With a shot from the dragons mouth a massive fire bolt lunged towards them, exploding only a short distance away from where they were, the force of the blast causing the debris and fixings all around them to take to flight.  
  
Sango managed to pull her bloodied ankles out from under the beam and made a last minute decision to swing her leg around to smite Miroku in the side of the head before she made a dash for her combat suit under the rubble.   
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha roared as he leapt above Sango and Miroku, towards the dragon. As if from within the back of the beast itself, a hammer flew down towards Inuyasha, striking him in the chest and sending him crashing into the ground.  
  
"Where's Hiraikotsu?" Sango panicked as she frantically searched amongst the wreckage of the bathhouse.   
  
"Here it is!" Miroku screamed in response as he picked it up from under the tipped tub. With one swift motion Miroku swung his entire body weight behind the heavy weapon and sent it flying towards Sango before he turned to help Inuyasha.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango sent her voice out into the wind as she caught the boomerang, her lower legs beginning to cripple under the strain of her injuries and the weight of the weapon. As Sango's legs began to give out underneath her, Kirara flew up beside her, ready for combat. With a quick thrust of her upper body Sango pulled herself onto Kirara's back and flew towards the Dragon.   
  
As Miroku rapidly approached the unmoving body of Inuyasha he began to fear for the safety of his friend. Inuyasha lay in a massive impact crater, a dark red bloodstain forming in the abdomen of his motionless body.   
  
"That really hurt you son of a bitch." Inuyasha groaned as he picked himself up out of the deep hole his collision with the ground had caused.  
  
"So how did you like that little demonstration of my power." The red bearded demon mocked as he leapt from the dragon onto the ground in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. "That was a small taste of the power of my fathers hammer, Mjolnir. I'm going to use this hammer to whoop your ass Inuyasha!" The Demon roared as he dashed towards Inuyasha, his hammer raised in the air to strike.   
  
"I hope that isn't all the tricks you got." Inuyasha laughed as he dodged the powerful blow from Mjolnir. "Because my daddy left me a little goodie to. Go Tetsusaiga!" He screamed as he pulled his sword out of its scabbard and swung at his enemy, locking the two warriors in a dangerous game of deadly blows and narrow misses.   
  
"Be careful Inuyasha." Sango screamed as Kirara flew down towards the battlefield. "That isn't a dragon up there. It's some kind of flying ship. And there's someone else inside!"  
  
"It doesn't matter if there's a hundred pale skinned weaklings up there with stupid hammers." Inuyasha smirked as he dodged another deadly blow from Mjolnir. "I just need to get serious." He said as he delivered a hard kick to the middle of the other warriors chest, sending him flying backwards against the castle walls. "It's been nice fighting with you" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
When the flow of dark energy collides with the wind, a riff can form "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed as a massive flow of yellow energy radiated from Tetsusaiga. "So much for your big mouth."  
  
"Magni!" a soft voice echoed as the girl from the dragon boat leapt downwards, her small buckler raised in defense as she fell between her brother and wind scar. "Ugh" she groaned as the force of the blast pushed her backwards.   
  
"She blocked the wind scar?" Sango said in amassment as she watched the small shield supernaturally defend against the attack that was greater than its own size.   
  
"That was the wind scar." The blond haired beauty said to her brother, her golden hair fluttering violently from the force of the blast, Miroku's heart racing in the presence of such beauty. "Don't let him do it again." She scolded.   
  
"Don't let him do it again?" Magni protested. "I don't even know how he did it the first time! I'm still trying to figure out where he was hiding that giant sword of his!"  
  
"Just remember one standard rule." The girl advised. "If he screams Wind Scar, back the hell off!"   
  
"How can you joke about this sister!" Magni shot off his mouth. "If it weren't for your shield that blast could have killed me!"  
  
"I must give you credit." Inuyasha piped up, annoyed at being left out of the conversation. "There aren't many people that can see my wind scar coming."  
  
"That's because our people have a greater line of sight, you squinty eyed bastard!" Magni barked.  
  
"Was that a racial slur!" Inuyasha barked back.   
  
"What are you going to do about it little man!"  
  
"This little man gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"How, you plan on growing six inches in the next ten minute."  
  
"Do you know what the wonderful thing about read hair is?" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"And what would that be?" Magni mocked.  
  
"I won't be able to tell when I've stained it with your own blood!"  
  
"I'm surprised you don't like my hair, cause I know your momma looooved it!" Magni shouted back.  
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha lost whatever self-control he had. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with your ass!"  
  
"Bring it on little man!" Magni yelled before the two became locked in dangerous combat. Sparks flying from the clashing of iron against iron and blood spraying from the collisions of nail and fist, the two fought for hollow pride and their own inflated sense of self-righteousness.  
  
The blond, completely awe struck at the spectacle of rage and moronic stupidity that was unfolding before her eyes, could do nothing but stare in complete confusion as the two battled it out for senseless supremacy.  
  
"Shouldn't you be helping your brother?" Miroku asked as he appeared over the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"Are you kidding?" she said, her eyes still focused on Inuyasha and Magni. "This is far too entertaining," she giggled, the scandalously absorbive dimple on the left side of her cheek drawing Miroku in like a moth to the flame, or in Miroku's case, more like a flame to the moth.  
  
Feeling powerful fingers stroke her posterior the blond turned her head to look at Miroku, her flashing blue eyes fixating on his. "You certainly don't waste time getting your point across, do you." She laughed "Usually I like to know a guys name before I let him get that far with me."  
  
"What can I say, I'm a man who knows what he wants." He said as he gave a slight bow of respect in as gentlemanly a manner as he could, despite the decidedly ungentlemanly fact his hand was still firmly placed on her ass. "Hello, my name is Miroku." He said as he politely bowed again.  
  
"I must say Miroku, you certainly make a strong first impression." She softly laughed. "My name in Thrudr." She said as she held out her hand to shake his. After about fifteen seconds of having Miroku stand there, completely bewildered as to why she was holding her hand out, she withdrew it to her side. "I'm going to have to teach you the significance of a handshake." She said in cultural annoyance.   
  
"You seem like a sweet girl Thrudr. Why are you attacking us?" Miroku asked.   
  
"It's not that we have any personal reason against any of you. This is all about the jewel shards." She responded.   
  
"If it's only about the jewel shards, then why is you brother fighting Inuyasha with such rage and ferocity."  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," she joked. "I assume it's because both of them are so hot-tempered that they can't help but fight each other," she said as Inuyasha and Magni continued their bloody rivalry.   
  
With a swift thrust of Magni's left hand he grabbed Inuyasha's shirt collar and threw him up against the castle wall. As Inuyasha began to lift his sword over his head to swing, Magni struck him in the wrist with his elbow, causing the Tetsusaiga to fly from Inuyasha's hand.   
  
"You filthy bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as Magni threw him onto the ground. With his hammer raised high Magni leapt onto Inuyasha and prepared to strike his skull with the powerful force of Mjolnir.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed from behind her hiding place in the castle walls. Fearing for his life she drew her sacred arrow and prepared to fire, knowing fully well that she couldn't get a shot off in time.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes focused on the descending hammer and all his life's regrets began to flash before him. He was surprised that in his last moments he wasn't thinking of Kikyo, only Kagome. As he felt the presence of death descend upon him, Inuyasha closed his eyes, the pain of regret overcoming him.   
  
The wait for death seemed to last an eternity, and yet that eternity continued. When the final blow had not been dealt him, Inuyasha opened his eyes. Magni had been struck off of him and was now attempting to defend against the blows of a long, yellow whip as it sliced and slashed through his flesh.  
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha screamed as he made a wide swipe at Magni before dashing for his sword. Upon reaching the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha paused. Unsure of what was the more dangerous threat, Magni, or his own brother.  
  
"Now you gonna get it!" Jaken said in his annoying, whinny voice. "You shouldn't have pissed off lord Sesshoumaru!" he laughed as he swung his fists around in anticipation, left, right, left, right.  
  
"I can take it from her brother." Sesshoumaru said as he dashed towards Magni, his poison claws ready to strike. As Sesshoumaru charged towards him, Magni threw his hammer. Sesshoumaru made a swift sidestep to avoid the hammer and moved in to strike at the now unarmed opponent. When Sesshoumaru thrust his hand at him, Magni leapt backwards, avoiding the blow before dashing forwards and punching Sesshoumaru in the forehead with the his full strength, sending the full blooded demon flying backwards.   
  
"You did a real nice job of taking care of him Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled as he charged towards Magni, Tetsusaiga raised above his head. While Inuyasha prepared to swing his blade in furry, Mjolnir returned to Magni's hand. As the Tetsusaiga sliced through the air, Magni deflected the assault with his hammer.   
  
"Don't just stand there Thrudr." Magni screamed as Sesshoumaru rejoined the battle against him. "Help me!"  
  
"You can't say that you don't deserve this!" Thrudr hollered back. "Besides, I'm busy at the moment." She smirked as she turned her attention back to Miroku.   
  
"You useless slut!" Magni yelled as he attempted to block Sesshoumaru's poison claw while avoiding a strike from the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing here?" Miroku questioned.   
  
"My brother had a brief encounter with him earlier. Because of Magni's arrogance and loud mouth Sesshoumaru is extremely pissed off, and I don't blame him for it either." Thrudr responded.   
  
"How can so sweet a girl be so mean when it come to her own brother?" Miroku asked.   
  
"That's not entirely true, I have a great deal of respect for my other Brother. It's just that Magni is an arrogant idiot that deserves what he gets. Father never liked his wild streaks either." Thrudr said.   
  
"Tell me about your father." Miroku asked.   
  
"What is there to tell." Thrudr's voice became softer, lost in her own past. "He's dead now."   
  
"I'm sorry." Miroku said, his voice gentle and comforting.   
  
"Don't worry about." She tried to fake a smile. "Everybody dies sometime, right. Tell me about you father."  
  
"Dead also. Pulled into his own wind tunnel." Miroku said, now lost in sorrowful recollection.  
  
"Wind tunnel?" Thrudr asked, "you mean that hole in your right hand."   
  
"Yes, how did you know about it."  
  
"Naraku told me." She said. Upon hearing the word Naraku, Miroku tensed.  
  
"How do you know Naraku?" he asked.   
  
"He is the one who wants us to take the jewel shards."  
  
"Naraku is a being of pure evil." Miroku argued. "I can't believe you would work for him."  
  
"I don't. I want the jewel shards for my own reasons. Naraku just thinks were doing it for him." She stressed. Her glaring blue eyes convincing Miroku that she was in charge of everything, including him.   
  
"I can't let you help Naraku." Miroku said, his hands firmly gripping his staff.   
  
"I'm sorry but I can't let you get in my way." Thrudr said, her hand tensing on the handle of her sword.   
  
"I don't want this to resort to blows. I don't want you to be my enemy." Miroku uttered. His body stressed and his soft gray eyes gleamed in desperation.  
  
"You are so cute when you are all stressed out like that." Thrudr smiled. "I really hope you don't take this personally, it's just that there are some things that just have to be done. My brother needs my help," she said as she pulled her sword from its sheath. "Thunder shots!" she called out as she violently thrusted her sword through the air, sending hundreds of small bolts of lightning hurtling towards Inuyasha.   
  
Seeing the approaching bolts Inuyasha raised the sleeve of his fire rat kimono in order to defend against the onslaught. With Inuyasha distracted Magni used the opportunity to swing his hammer in a powerful, underhanded motion, catching Sesshoumaru under the chin and smashing his jaw to pieces.   
  
"The girl in the skirt has the jewel shards!" Thrudr yelled to her brother as she grabbed Miroku's right arm, preventing him from releasing his wind tunnel.   
  
Magni dashed towards Kagome with lightning speed. In an attempt to stop his advance Sango threw her boomerang towards him but he effortlessly leapt over it. "Where are the jewel shards!" he ordered as he grabbed Kagome by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "I will think nothing of killing you and searching your body later!" he commanded, threatening her with his hammer. When Magni's eye spotted the small pouch hanging around Kagome's neck he immediately ripped it off and looked inside. Upon seeing the shards he gave a wide grin.   
  
"Get your filthy hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha roared as he charged towards Magni.   
  
"I got the jewel shards. You deal with that loud mouthed mutt." Magni called to his sister as he dropped Kagome, letting her fall to her knees before him. "You look good on your knees." He laughed.   
  
"You dirty Bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he approached Magni.   
  
"Thunder slash!" Thrudr hollered as she sliced through the air with her sword, launching a massive discharge of electrical energy towards Inuyasha. The blast caught him in the lower leg, sending him crashing to the ground. "We should leave." She yelled to her brother as she released Miroku's right arm from her grip.   
  
"Agreed." Magni said as he leapt towards the dragon ship that he had left hovering in the sky.  
  
As Thrudr leapt after her brother, Inuyasha recovered and jumped after her. "You won't get away that easily!" he yelled. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" he roared as he swung his claws at Thrudr. With a quick motion of her arm she raised her shield, causing Inuyasha's claws to strike the middle of her buckler, breaking his hand in four places.  
  
"I'm so sorry that things have to end like this." Thrudr yelled to Miroku as she landed inside of the dragon ship. "I hope to see you around, cutie." She said before the ship flew off, leaving the once beautiful castle estate a charred and shattered battlefield.   
  
Author notes: That was so much fun to write, I love having Inuyasha shoot off his mouth. I really regret not including him in the main plot. My greatest regret thought is that I have no point in my plot where Inuyasha, Magni and Kouga can be caught up in a three way free for all of loud mouthed insults. That would be so hilarious, but alase, cannot happen, *sigh*. I'm considering writhing a bloopers chapter once I finish the story (long way away but I intend to see it through to the finish), I might include it in there. 


	5. Chapter one, section four

Author notes: I want to apologize for this section. It was a concessionary part to the chapter and my heart just wasn't in it. I suppose I could extend the dialogue and expand on the setting, but it's just not worth it.  
  
"Here monkey, monkey, monkey, monkey." Magni shouted into the darkness of the forest canopy.   
  
"I hope your not calling for me." Naraku asked as he appeared behind Magni and Thrudr. Hearing Naraku's voice, the two whirled around to meet him.   
  
"Look Thrudr, it's our old friend monkey skin." Magni commented.   
  
"We have stolen the jewel shards. Where is our payment?" Thrudr asked.  
  
"Here." Naraku said as he held out his fist, eight shards of the sacred jewel in his palm. "I can keep my word."   
  
"Let's get home now." Magni said as he grabbed the jewel shards from Naraku's hand. "I've had enough of this island."   
  
"Can I interest you in another job?" Naraku asked as the two turned their backs to leave.   
  
"No more jobs, were done." Thrudr said, softly but forcefully.   
  
As the two climbed into their dragon ship and flew off into the setting sun, Naraku secretly whispered to his shadow warriors in the darkness. "Follow them, I want my jewel shards back."  
  
***************  
  
The absence of the two white attackers had not eased hostilities at the castle. Sesshoumaru's presence was a constant irritation for Inuyasha and the potential danger of open conflict continued to linger as the tense minutes turned into tenser hours.   
  
"Are you ok after a blow like that from his hammer?" Jaken asked in concern for Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Yes Jaken, I will be fine." Sesshoumaru responded as he used the powerful strength in his hand to forcefully set the small bones of his jaw back in place. As his mouth cracked and twisted from the force of his grip, the rest of those present squirmed in nausea. It was painful just to watch Sesshoumaru manipulate the bones, and yet, he showed no sign of discomfort.   
  
"We have to get those jewel shards back." Inuyasha said, his eyes not wavering from his brother.   
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "They're not from this country. They have probably left Japan already. How will you even know where to start looking?"  
  
"I don't know!" Inuyasha blasted. "But we have to find them!"   
  
"Don't you dare shoot your mouth off at Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken piped up.   
  
"It's ok Jaken." Sesshoumaru said in an attempt to calm his servant down. "It's not Inuyasha's fault if he has a loose temper."  
  
"What did you say!" Inuyasha raged.   
  
"Point and case." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Why I should."  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered, sending Inuyasha into a painful face plant.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome once he picked himself up.   
  
"The important issue is that we get the jewel shards back. Not that you settle some kind of grudge against your brother."  
  
"Some kind of Grudge! This isn't simple sibling rivalry, he's been trying to kill me!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Sit boy!" she said again. After recovering from that blow Inuyasha shut his mouth and sat dogie style in annoyance.   
  
"What's going on here?" Myouga asked Sango as he appeared on her shoulder.   
  
"Myouga." Sango said in surprise. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"What do you want a bet he arrived earlier and took off when the battle started." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Myouga, have you ever heard of two demons named Magni and Thrudr?" Sango asked.   
  
"I have actually, and it's quite appropriate that you're here also Sesshoumaru." Myouga said. "Magni and Thrudr are partially responsible for the death of your father."  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked in surprise. "How is that possible?"   
  
"They were your fathers enemies in the war of Ragnarok." Myouga continued. "After the war your father returned to Japan to live out the rest of his life in peace however out of hatred his enemies sent the powerful dragon Ryuukotsusei to finish him off." Myoga said as he paused to take a breath.   
  
"Ragnarok?" Kagome said. "I think I heard of it before, isn't that suppose to be the battle at the end of the world in Norse mythology "  
  
"True." Myouga said. "It was prophesied that way, however things do not always happen as they are prophesized. The world did not end at Ragnarok, many survived."  
  
"I do not care about your history lesson." Sesshoumaru said. "I only wish to know where I can find them, and how they can be defeated."  
  
"You will find them in a realm of the other world known as Thrudvangar. The only access to Thrudvangar is through the single opening between the earth and the realm of Asgard. To reach Asgard you must travel over Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge. I have no idea where this bridge can be found however it is most likely that you will find it somewhere in northern Europe." Myouga concluded.  
  
"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said. "Jaken, lets go."   
  
"You plan on going after them?" Jaken questioned.   
  
"Yes, they must be punished for their arrogance."  
  
"I want to come with you." Rin said as she grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's leg.   
  
"You." He said to Kagome as Rin clung to his pants. "Will you take care of Rin for me while I'm away? It would be too dangerous for her."  
  
"Of course." Kagome answered, feeling awkward to hear Sesshoumaru ask her for such an important favor.   
  
"Let's go Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered.   
  
"Wait," Miroku said. "I'm coming with you." Everyone froze.   
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm going to go with Sesshoumaru. It is the most logical thing. We need to get those jewel shards back so one of us is going to have to go. Since my wind tunnel is useless against Naraku's bees it only makes sense that I should go. After all I would be the most effective against this enemy."  
  
"You just want to chase after that blond with the giant rack." Inuyasha scolded.   
  
"If you go then we all go." Kagome said.   
  
"No." Miroku stated. "The rest of you must stay here and prevent Naraku from gaining an upper hand. My going with Sesshoumaru is the most logical answer."  
  
"Who says I want a weak human tagging along with me." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"You have experienced the power of my wind tunnel, can you really call me weak!" Miroku shot back.  
  
"Fine then, let's go." Sesshoumaru said as he ordered Jaken to summon his flying, two-headed beast.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Rin called out as the trio mounted the beast and flew off into the horizon. It took more will power than Sesshoumaru had thought it would, to ignore her cries. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
As Miroku flew off towards the setting sun Sango's eyes grew fierce in rage. Feigning anger was all she could do to prevent herself from dispelling the tears she felt just behind the corners of her eyes. 


	6. War of the Necromancers

Author notes: The final scene in this update (and the second scene in the next update) can be a little confusing. The reason for that being that I am trying to use what I know from English class to develop a literary effect (I think it's called dramatic irony but I'm probably wrong or at least partially wrong). The scene should be less confusing if you continue on to read to the end of Chapter two, section two.  
  
War of the Necromancers  
  
The lone bee flew over the great expanse of water and forest. Its target finally coming into view, a large castle complex, cloaked in a deadly miasma. The bee quickly penetrated the purple vapor, in a hurry to return to its master. Once within the castle walls the insect flew through the bamboo reed curtain and into the lord's chamber. Once inside it glided towards the tall, dark haired sitting against the wall in the corner of the room. "I understand." Naraku said to himself after the bee had transmitted what it had seen. "So it was the monk that left the group." He said as he gave a small, calculating smirked. "My plan is falling into place."  
  
************  
  
The great beast violently shook its two heads in protest as its master tied it to a post in the bustling desert town. The endless expanse of parched, burning heat filled their line of sight for days in all directions, sparse for this walled mining community.  
Nestled above a reserve of fresh underground water, the town served as a support line for the laborers in the nearby iron mine. The smell of market place spices and human perspiration rouse in the paralyzing heat of the sun, irritating Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose.  
"Stay her Jaken. You will have trouble blending in." Sesshoumaru said as he followed Miroku into the bazaar, a large bag of goods thrown over his shoulder.  
From this distance Miroku could hear the laughing, bartering and idle chitchat of the people that spent their idle days enjoying themselves in the pleasure of the market place. As the two walked onto the main grounds of the market the conversations stopped, focus instantaneously shifting to the foreign duo.  
Feeling the tension of so many eyes on them both Miroku and Sesshoumaru tensed. "What can we get for these?" Sesshoumaru harshly asked as he dropped the sack over his shoulder onto the ground, spilling the finely polished weapons, precise metals and rare silks out across the bazaar grounds.  
The chatter and noise immediately reemerged as the entire populace raced towards Miroku and Sesshoumaru with their goods in their hands to barter.  
"I must give you credit monk," Sesshoumaru said, "blackmailing that castle lord before we left Japan was a good idea."  
"Yah," Miroku agreed as a small smirk spread across his face, "If we have to travel across continents we might as well travel in style. Remember though, we only want to trade a small fraction of this stuff. See if you can get some local currency."  
Once a few minutes had elapsed, Sesshoumaru packed up his unsold goods. Having sold a few jewels, a sword and a sheet of raw silk to the highest bidders, he walked with Miroku through the bazaar grounds towards a small restaurant a few hundred paces away, the sound of many gold coins jingling inside his money pouch.  
"I'm starving," Miroku commented as he searched around the restaurant for a place to sit. Finding an unoccupied table on the outside balcony, Miroku looked over at the other patrons and mimicked the way they placed their legs over the strange, wooden pieces of furniture. Feeling slightly awkward sitting with his legs hanging down, Miroku motioned for Sesshoumaru to join him on the opposite side of the table.  
"Can I serve you two gentlemen?" the thick bearded restaurant owner asked, his rosy red cheeks visible under his dark facial hair as he made a large, exaggerated smile.  
"Yes, nothing fancy, just some fish and rice." Miroku responded.  
The large smile on the restaurant owner's face began to dissipate as he realized he could not fulfil the request. "You see sir," the man argued, "Rice is rare in these parts, and fish, fresh fish is one of the most expensive things on the menu."  
"Fine then," Miroku said in surprise, "I had no idea that people ate so differently here. If you do not eat rice and fish, then, bring what you think would be the best. I don't really care about the price."  
"Of course sir, is there anything that I can get your friend?"  
"I'm not hungry." Sesshoumaru stated, trying his best to be friendly, although he wasn't.  
"Ok sir, your meal will take some time to prepare. If you like you can take a short walk around town. I will have your food ready when you get back." The man extended a superficial grin.  
"Shall we take our leave?" Miroku asked Sesshoumaru as he stood up from the chair and looked out into the busy street. Out of the corner of his eye Miroku saw a frantic young woman race out of her home.  
"Can any one help my baby!" the woman called out as she ran onto the bazaar grounds in desperation. "My child needs a healer!" Without time for Sesshoumaru to react, Miroku ran out into the street towards the distraught woman. Knowing that Miroku intended to help that useless human mother, Sesshoumaru sighed and briskly followed Miroku as he dashed into the woman's home. Was this how the rest of their journey was going to be like, Sesshoumaru thought to himself as pushed open the curtain door to the woman's simple, mud brick home. He regretted agreeing to let the weak hearted Miroku follow along, such petty annoyances of human compassion were tiring for him.  
Sesshoumaru entered the room to find Miroku crouched over the body of a small, dark haired girl not much older then Rin, she reeked of the smell of fresh death.  
"This girl is already dead," Miroku sighed as he lifted his fingers from the girls pulse. "All I can do for her now is to pray for the safe departure of her soul to the after life."  
"Nooooo!" The woman sobbed as she threw her body over that of her deceased daughter, her tears dripping out of her eyes and splashing onto the girl's cold checks.  
Miroku knelt beside the girl's body and whispered a short prayer before getting up to leave. As he rouse to his feet he looked at Sesshoumaru's emotionless face and for the first time Miroku realized just how inhuman he was. Miroku knew that Sesshoumaru had the power to bring that girl back to her mother however from the cold glare in Sesshoumaru's eyes Miroku knew that he shouldn't mention anything. If he spoke up it would only give the woman hope. Then it would break her down even further when Sesshoumaru refused.  
"Let's go Sesshoumaru." Miroku said, the spark of joyful clairvoyance gone from his deep gray eyes. Sorrow and gilt had almost filled Miroku's gentle heart as he turned his back to the weeping woman. He felt ashamed because he knew that the girl could be saved, he felt ashamed because he knew that it was beyond his control to influence. This is what tore apart at Miroku's sense of being.  
Sesshoumaru could not follow Miroku out of the door, he could not ignore the pulse of Tenseiga, he could not ignore the weeping of his sword. With a few short paces Sesshoumaru was standing over the body of the girl. With a quick but gentle motion he pulled the woman off of her daughter and drew his sword from its scabbard, striking the dead girl with a clean, precise motion. Sesshoumaru stood firm as the morning mother frantically beat against his body, distraught at seeing him hack away at her daughter's flesh.  
"Mother," the girl said as she lifted herself up.  
"My baby!" The woman cried as she turned and threw her arms around her child. "Thank you." She said through her tear muffled voice.  
"I'm surprised at you Sesshoumaru." Miroku said from the doorway, a smile back on his face. "I didn't think you had such compassion in you."  
Without speaking Sesshoumaru walked past Miroku and out the door. I guess I had him all wrong, Miroku thought to himself as he watched Sesshoumaru stride out into the midday sun.  
  
*********  
  
Inuyasha was not impressed as Shippo and Rin ran in circles around his legs, playing their little games. Inuyasha was even less impressed when Shippo jumped on top of his head to avoid being tagged. Kagome let out a small laugh as she watched the expression on Inuyasha's face when Shippo started swinging on his long silver hair. In a burst of annoyance Inuyasha grabbed the small fox and flung him hard into the ground.  
"That was completely unnecessary!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha while Rin stood over the dazed Shippo, and tagged him.  
Away from the playing of Shippo and Rin and the arguing of Inuyasha and Kagome sat Sango. She was leaning with her back against a single tree that had invaded its way into the open grass field that overlooked the sea. Sango stared out across the glistening blue water towards the point where the sky met the ocean. She knew that China was across the sea, she knew that was the direction in which Miroku was.  
And so she sat there, as she had sat there for days now, thinking about him. She wasn't angry anymore, she wasn't even sad, she just wanted him back. Deep down she had hoped that she meant more to Miroku than that, that some how his life revolved around her, but she always knew what kind of a man he was, what mattered to him.  
She couldn't help but blame herself for his leaving. Perhaps if she had shown him how much he mattered to her he wouldn't have chased after that other woman, perhaps he wouldn't always be chasing after other women.  
Kagome suddenly stopped paying attention to her argument with Inuyasha and looked over at Sango. Why is she always staring into the horizon like that, she thought to herself. I bet she's thinking about Miroku, although she'd deny it if I asked. I have no idea how she must feel, Miroku leaving so abruptly like that. What am I saying, I know exactly how she feels, Kagome thought as she looked back at Inuyasha. It's the same way I feel every time Inuyasha chases after Kikyo.  
"Why do you look so sad all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
"Oh it's nothing," she responded as his words pulled her out of deep thought. "I was just thinking about things," she said as she leaned close to Inuyasha and hugged him.  
Inuyasha was confused at the sudden change in Kagome but he didn't resist when she placed her arms around him. Funny how women can have such mood changes, he thought. One minute they're biting your head off and the next they have their arms entwined with yours, I guess that's just part of the mystery and the wonder about them.  
Feeling better Kagome raised her head to look up into Inuyasha's eyes. She never understood how his yellow, menacing glares could be so soft at times, so passionate when his words were not. "I think that Sango wants to be left alone with her thoughts for a while. Let's go back to the village," she said as she forced her eyes to unlock with Inuyasha's. "Common guys, lets go."  
As the group began their walk towards the small fishing village Sango continued to stare out into the sea, the shade of the tree covering her from the rays of the midday sun.  
"What do you think has Sango so rattled up?" Shippo asked as he walked along side Rin.  
"Sango was closer to Miroku than any of us." Kagome said. "It's only reasonable that she would be the one most affected by his leaving."  
"I hate to see Sango waste her tears on that jerk. I doubt if he's even thought about her once since he left." Inuyasha sulked.  
The group had just entered the fishing village as Inuyasha had completed his sentence. The villagers bowed and smiled as the group walked through the street. Shortly after Miroku had left, Inuyasha killed a demon that had been terrorizing the village. In gratitude the village chief offered Inuyasha to stay the night, and then the day, and then two days. Before anyone noticed they had stayed nearly a week, the village not wanting to let go of their protector and Inuyasha in no hurry to start traveling again.  
"Quick, I heard they took him to the fishing hut down by the docks!" A male villager frantically yelled to his friend as they ran past Inuyasha.  
"I heard he was barely concise when they found him! I wonder how he got out in the middle of the ocean like that!" The other villager yelled.  
"I wonder what they're talking about." Kagome said as she chased after the two, with Inuyasha, Shippo and Rin close behind her. "They went this way." Kagome said as she made a sharp turn between the closely packed houses and ran towards the small fishing hut that was now surrounded by concerned onlookers. As they entered the shack their breath froze. Resting on a mat that had been placed there for him lay a starved and dehydrated young man, his raven black hair crusty with sea salt.  
"Miroku." Sango whispered to herself as she appeared in the doorway. 


	7. Chapter two, section two

Author notes: The opening scene of this update is kind of a contradiction. Based on Japanese culture at the time, the eating of animal flesh was uncommon (except among eta), Buddhist philosophy is against it. The contradiction however is that I remember a scene with Toutousai where they're all sitting around, roasting a boar. In the end I decided to go with a vegetarian Miroku (because I already wrote the scene).  
  
"I hope you don't expect me to eat that!?" Miroku stepped backwards in disgust as the restaurant owner placed a freshly roasted wild foul on the table, golden butter dripping off the birds body and spreading out across the plate.  
"I'm sorry," The restaurant owner apologized in shame. "I just don't know what you're making a big deal about."  
"Buddhist philosophy is strongly against the eating of animal flesh," Miroku stated as he kept his distance from the bird. "Plus, it's also disgusting!" Miroku nearly vomited, "That's why we never eat meat in Japan, only plants and fish."  
"I had no idea," The restaurant owner said. "I truly apologize, I can fix something else for you if you like. I already prepared a nice salad, and I could easily throw together a delicious fish and spice stew," He continued, his tone lower and more persuasive, "of course it would cost more."  
"That's fine. Just get this thing off my table!" Miroku yelled as he wildly pointed at the dead bird. When the foul had been removed Miroku sat down and looked at the rest of his meal. Not knowing what to eat first Miroku dived into the bowl of delicious smelling spices. Based on their bland and inorganic taste he quickly decided that they were not part of the meal but part of the display, and not meant to be eaten. The stew that had been prepared to replace the foul was especially delicious, unlike anything back home. Miroku's favorite thing had to have been the sweet bread; wheat was a whole new taste for him. When Miroku had finished he leaned back against his chair and watched in surprise as they lay a double decker cake before his eyes.  
"The cake is on the house." The restaurant owner said as he watched Miroku's mouth water when the frosting hit his tongue. "I heard about what you two did for that little girl."  
"I'm surprised you heard about that," Sesshoumaru remarked as he watched Miroku shove the pastry down his throat, almost choking himself to death, twice. "That didn't happen that long ago."  
"Word gets around fast in this town, I imagine everybody knows." The restaurant owner answered.  
"It must feel nice to be known for doing something good for somebody else." Miroku said to Sesshoumaru, his cake having already disappeared. Sesshoumaru just shrugged and excused himself from the table. Having finished eating, Miroku paid his bill and followed after Sesshoumaru who was heading towards Jaken and the Beast they had left tied to a post.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken called out as he ran towards his master. With out so much as a glare of recognition Sesshoumaru dropped his large sack of goods into Jaken's unprepared arms. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I was so worried about you." Jaken said as he attempted to follow behind, his body wavering under the heavy load that had been so ungraciously thrust upon him.  
"Hurry up Jaken." Sesshoumaru calmly ordered as he and Miroku climbed onto the back of the two-headed beast.  
Once Jaken had gotten on, Sesshoumaru untied the creature and commanded it to continue the journey.  
After a few short minutes of flying Miroku asked in confusion as he looked down at the desert below, "I thought there wasn't another town for days in any direction?" Miroku commented as a second fortified town came into view.  
"Look more carefully," Sesshoumaru answered. "It's the same town."  
"How is that possible?" Miroku asked.  
"I don't know, but we should just keep flying." Sesshoumaru said. The more distance they covered however, the closer they got to that same town.  
"What the hell's going on?" Miroku yelled into the air as he became fueled with frustration. Having realized they weren't getting anywhere by flying around aimlessly they decided to land again inside the walls of the town.  
"Your back again." The restaurant owner called out to Miroku and Sesshoumaru as they traveled through the dusty streets of the bazaar in search of anyone who could tell them what was going on.  
"We've been flying as far as we can however we keep ending up back in this same place," Miroku said to the restaurant owner. "Have you ever heard of anything like that happening?" Shocked by their story the restaurant owner searched the banks of his memory for any trace of the answer that they desired. "I've heard of people who died after wandering in the desert for days, not knowing that they were going in circles." The restaurant owner attempted to answer, "or I suppose it could have something to do with him!" he suddenly yelled out, frantically pointing behind Miroku and Sesshoumaru's heads.  
Sharply turning their necks in the direction that had been indicated, they looked past the mob of fleeing and panicky merchants to spot an undead corpse slowly walk through the bazaar, the wind carrying dust through the now empty street as the monster traveled towards them. The smell of decay lingered with the creature as it neared closer, coming to rest only a few steps in front of the two foreigners.  
"My master has used his limitless powers to conjure a spatial loop around this place," the corpse said, its dry and cracked voice echoing the sound of a thousand nightmares through their ears. "You won't leave until my master gets what he desires, the sword that can revive the dead as if they never died." It laughed, what remained of its rotten flesh falling to the ground in tattered scraps as its body shook from its own demonic joke.  
"Tell your master I will tear his head from his shoulders before I let him have the Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru barked at the corpse. "He waits for you in the catacombs!" its scream vibrated horror through the air as the creature collapsed into dust before their eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sango sat on her haunches beside where Miroku lay. His eyes flashed the shadows of death as he fought to keep them open.  
"Can you tell us what happened?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the shell of a man she had known so well but could now barely recognize.  
"We were attacked by Naraku." Miroku answered, his chest heaving in exertion between long, strained breaths. "Only I got away."  
"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha calmly asked.  
"I'm sorry." Miroku forced himself to say as he tried not to look at the little girl that was poking her tiny head out from behind Inuyasha's baggy red pants. As young as Rin was, she knew what death meant, she knew how people could be thrust out of the world of the living, people she cared about. Tears began to swell behind her eyes as she thought about her adopted father, as she realized he would never be by her side again.  
"Are you going to be ok Rin?" Kagome asked as the little girl buried her face deeper into Inuyasha's pant leg, comforted by his familiar presence, the presence of Sesshoumaru. "Come on Rin," Kagome said. "Let's go back to the inn. We should go Inuyasha."  
"Alright," Inuyasha said as he felt the tears soaking through his pants and wetting his legs. "We shouldn't leave Miroku alone with Sango though."  
"Look at the condition he's in," Kagome said. "He's not gonna try anything."  
"You're probably right," Inuyasha agreed as he lifted Rin onto his shoulders and left the hut with Kagome and Shippo following behind."  
"Sango," Miroku said when he heard Inuyasha close the door behind himself, leaving him and Sango alone.  
"Yes," Sango responded in a softer than usual tone of voice.  
"Could you help me drink from that cup behind you?" Miroku asked, his voice cracking from dehydration.  
"Sure," Sango said as she turned around and picked up the small cup that had been filled with fresh, clean water for Miroku. When Sango had turned around to pick up the cup Miroku used what remained of his energy to lift his hand high enough to squeeze Sango's rump. With an agitated scream Sango spun around and smote Miroku across the side of the head with the cup, causing the water inside to splash out across the floor. "You can't say you didn't deserve that," Sango said as she looked down at Miroku who had stopped breathing due to the force of the blow.  
Fearing that she had killed him, Sango began to panic. She had not meant to injure him, it was just part of the game they played. She quickly knelt over him and placed her lips against his. If he could not breath for himself then I will breath for him, she though. His lips were salty from the exposure to the sea but what bothered her was how cold they were, how dead he felt.  
Swiftly Miroku lifted his hand behind her head, forcing her lips from escaping his as he kissed her back. Tearing her head out of Miroku's grip Sango raised her fist with the intent to smack him again, however knowing how close to death he was she steadied her hand.  
Watching Sango's fist raised to strike, Miroku joked, "you can't hit me for that. You kissed me first," he reasoned. Knowing that the whole thing had all been part of Miroku's lecherous plan, Sango relinquished a small laughed.  
"I'll get you something to eat." Sango calmly said as she stood up and walked out of the fishing hut, leaving a smiling Miroku lying on the floor of the room by himself. Miroku rubbed the red mark on the side of his face where Sango had struck him with the cup. His body had endured much over the past few days and was not fit enough to have easily taken that blow. Miroku lightly laughed to himself as he realized that if he were given the chance to relieve the past few moments, he wouldn't have done anything differently.  
After a few minutes Sango returned, a tray of fish, vegetables and freshly brewed tea in her arms. Laying the tray beside Miroku, Sango slid her arm underneath his weakened body and raised him into a sitting position to help him eat.  
"Try not to eat too fast," Sango said to Miroku as his starved body cried out at the first smell of food in days. "If you eat too fast your body won't be able to handle it after being deprived for so long." Knowing that she was right Miroku took small bites as Sango fed him with her left arm, her right being used to keep his body from falling back onto the mat.  
"Thank you Sango," Miroku said as he felt his body being rejuvenated by the fresh vegetables and the fish's flesh.  
"Don't worry about it," Sango said as she raised the cup of tea to Miroku's lips, small quantities of the liquid seeping out through the corners of his mouth and dripped down his chin. "Do you feel better?" Sango asked when Miroku had finished.  
"Yes, very much," He replied as she laid him back down on the mat.  
"Do you think you can tell me what happened to you then?" She questioned.  
"Alright," he said as he looked up into Sango's concerned eyes. "We were flying over the sea towards China when we were attacked by Naraku, he came ridding on a tornado of purple miasma. It wasn't like him, he didn't use one of his complex schemes or one of his underlings. He just attacked us directly, and brutally." Miroku paused for a moment. "I remember watching Sesshoumaru's great two headed best coughing and dying from the Miasma, I remember falling with it. I remember looking up to see Sesshoumaru's sword the Tenseiga broken in half, I remember watching Sesshoumaru being cut down, and watching half of him crash into the waves beside me, then watching the other half crash down a few moments later."  
"How did you manage to get away?" Sango asked, his horrified recollections transparently visible through his clear gray eyes.  
"I opened the wind tunnel. When Naraku's bees forced me to close it, he had already left. Don't ask me to explain why he did what he did, I just know what happened. I spent the next four days fighting the waves and the water. If those fishermen hadn't come along when they did then I would probably be dead right now. I am forever in their debt."  
"Thank you for telling me all this. I will leave you alone now, you should get some rest." Sango said as she picked up the discarded tray of food and prepared to leave.  
"Wait," Miroku said. "I haven't told you everything," he continued. "I'm sorry Sango, I knew it was wrong of me to leave as soon as I saw you disappear out of my sight. I never should have left you." Sango perked her ears to better hear Miroku's words. "When I was fighting the ocean, my body wanted to give up. When there is nothing in view but the sight of you own slow death it's hard to keep your mind from wandering to a darker place, I can't tell you how many times I thought about just letting myself slip below the waves. The only thing that kept me fighting, the only thing, was the fear that I would never see you again. The fear that I would never hold you in my arms or laugh when you tell a joke, I was afraid that I would never be there when you finally decided to open up your heart to me."  
"Miroku," Sango softly spoke as she studied his sincere face. "I had no idea," she continued. Her eyes shone as she let herself fall into Miroku's sweet words. She could sense his heart lay bare before her and she placed hers out to meet him, their two souls fussing to become like one.  
"Sango?" Miroku softly asked. "My body is too weak to kiss you by myself, could you please help me." His words shook Sango, she knew she wanted to kiss him, but did she want to take full responsibility for it. He had fought death for four day, how could she hope to fight his charm, she thought as she looked down at his smiling face and placed her mouth against his. His lips still felt salty but this time the warmth of life had returned to him, he was alive because of her.  
After Sango reluctantly managed to pull her tongue out of Miroku's mouth, savoring their lip's departure as much as she had savored their first embrace, she recollected her thoughts. "You probably need to get some rest?" She said as she tried to pull herself out of the lustful entanglement she had found herself lost in.  
"I've been afraid to close my eyes for so long, afraid that the waters would take my life," Miroku said. "Could you please lay beside me, I want to know that I have made it to safety, I want to know that I have made it back to you."  
Sango's hope to avoid Miroku's touch had collapsed as he spoke those words. Throwing aside all her past fears and uncertainties she let herself fall into Miroku. As she lay beside him on the mat he placed his arms around her and gently rubbed his lips against the back of her neck. "I've missed you," Sango lightly whispered as Miroku fell asleep.  
  
Miroku awoke several times that night, his lungs frantically trying to breathe as he felt himself drowning in his own nightmare inspired perception. Each time he awoke it would startle Sango out of her own peaceful dreams. Sensing her presence and absorbing her soft words of reassurance, Miroku would manage to find the courage to let himself drift back into sleep, the taste of salty death always lingering on the tip of his tongue.  
Despite being awoken frequently by Miroku's screams, Sango slept peacefully held inside his arms. Feeling his warm body close against hers she breathed in the chilled morning air, feeling at rest as the new light streamed in through cracks in the walls of the poorly built hut.  
Deciding not to wake Miroku, Sango gently pulled herself out of his embrace. Feeling Sango pull away from him, Miroku slowly opened his eyes. With a soft groan of pleasure he wrapped his arms tighter around Sango and pulled her closer to himself, surprised at how much his strength had returned in such a short time.  
"I hope you weren't trying to get away from me," Miroku gently whispered into Sango's ear as he pressed his lips against hers and softly kissed her. As their tongues entwined Miroku's eyes suddenly shot wide open, and he pulled his head back in revoltion from her wicked bad morning breath. "Ugh," he whined as Sango's eyes began to flare from his offense. "I didn't mean to insult you, its just, Ugh," Miroku teased.  
Sango wasn't laughing as she stood up and started to walk towards the exit.  
"Come on Sango," Miroku said as he lifted his much stronger body off the mat and followed after her. "I still want you beside me," He said, his boyish smile beginning to spread across the left side of his face. "What does it matter if you've got stinky breath."  
Not exactly won over by his words, Sango still decided to give him another chance. "You will feel better after you get the sea salt out of your hair," She said. "I will prepare a bath for you."  
"Thank you," Miroku said as he watched Sango turn and walk out the door, his eyes focused on how her butt rouse and fell with every step. He gave a small smile as she slid the door shut behind her. This time around, she was his.  
When Sango had heated the bath water she called Miroku to come. "You better not mention Kagome this time," She mockingly warned as he entered the bathhouse.  
"I won't," Miroku responded as he watched Sango drop her kimono to the ground and begin to tug at her combat suit. "I don't think that we should do this," Miroku said, his words catching Sango completely off guard. "I need time to myself in order to think about all that has happened these past few day, and I have a hunch that you might be too much of a distraction," he joked as he picked the kimono up off the ground and handed it back to her.  
"Alright," Sango said in shock as she walked out of the bathhouse. "I'll get some food ready so you can eat when you're done."  
"Thank you," Miroku said as he watched her leave.  
When Sango had left, Miroku pulled off his robes and let them fall to the floor. They're going to have to be washed also, he thought as he rubbed his fingers through the salt encrusted fabric. I can't believe I asked Sango to leave, he thought to himself. But what else could I do, I can't risk her finding out this early on. His mind flashed back to the tub of steaming hot water that Sango had so graciously prepared. A smile spread across his face as he thought about how much he wanted Sango to be in that water with him. Sighing in exasperation he raised one leg over the side of the tub and climbed in. He couldn't help surrendering a soft moan of discomfort as the heated water seeped across the spider shaped burn on the small of his back. 


	8. Chapter two, section three

Author notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but what do you expect, I'm a guy and therefore about as likely to update on a regular basis as I am to call you back the next day. On another note, I've added a prologue to the story which should be back at the beginning.   
  
It had been hundreds of years since the metal riders came, their weapons destroying all that was holy, all that was sacred. Their flashing blue eyes continued to haunt Darius's dreams, the smell of burning flesh seemed to always linger in his nostrils, the hatred never leaving his soul.   
  
How could he forgive them, how could he let go of the anger that had kept his withered body alive for so long, he thought as he walked through the darkness of the catacombs. This place was his home, he thought as he studied the rotten faces of his undead legion, these creatures were his companions. He had cheated death to create them; he had cheated death to keep his own hatred alive these countless decades.   
  
Death itself meant nothing to him. He had learned to manipulate it over the endless years, force it to contort to his own will. And yet life, true life, always remained just beyond his reach as if death itself taunted his waken hours, hiding its greatest secrets just beyond him.   
  
He had come so far in the mastery of death; his armies were proof enough of that. But despite his power to manipulate death, he always failed to overcome it. What good is reviving the dead if they are only shells of what they once were, Darius thought to himself as he pushed open the heavy wooden door to his inner chamber.   
  
The small inner chamber was desolate except for the simple stone casket that lay in its center. "I'm sorry I won't be the man you remember," he said to himself as he slid off the lid of the coffin. Only a collection of scattered bones and rotten cloth remained of his lost love.   
  
He could still sense that same fear in her eyes, though her eyes were long since gone. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said as the memories of his past flooded back into his mind, the metal riders burning, destroying, raping, raping her. He was weak then, only one against many, there was nothing he could do to stop them from tearing her clothes, from beating her when she refused to open up to them. The way she cried in shame as they forced themselves on her never left his mind; it was always just behind what he really heard.   
  
Before that day he had never associated blue with evil, but only evil could have made their blue eyes smile as they slashed open her bare belly and watched her innards spill out onto the dirt.   
  
"I will make it all right again," Darius said as he rubbed the tips of his fingers along the bones of her jaw. "There is a sword, a sword that can bring you back to me. Soon it will be mine."   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"In what sick recess of your mind do you think that this is a good idea?" Miroku asked as he watched Sesshoumaru descend into the darkness of the catacombs.  
  
"We have no choice," Sesshoumaru remarked.   
  
"There's always a choice," Miroku stated. "In fact, I chose right now that I don't want to go into that creepy cave. I sense a bad vibe coming out of there. Why don't you go find out what that is and I'll just guard you exit here."  
  
"Jaken can guard our exit," Sesshoumaru said as he attempted to persuade Miroku to enter into the catacombs. "Besides, you need to prove to me your value as a fighter."  
  
"You heard him human," Jaken said as he shoved Miroku into the entrance of the tunnel. "I'll keep guard here while you get rid of that infernal spatial loop."   
  
"Why you little toad!" Miroku hollered after recovering from being shoved from behind.   
  
"Are you coming Miroku?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Fine," Miroku said as he uneasily turned his back to Jaken and followed Sesshoumaru into the labyrinth of twisting tunnels, his torch raised high in his left hand to help send light into the darkness.   
  
The tunnels seemed to continue forever as the two walked for hours on end. "I don't like the quite for this long," Sesshoumaru said as he strained his eyes to see through the shadows in the distance. "It feels too much like a trap."  
  
"You only figuring out that this is a trap now?" Miroku mocked to help ease his disquietude.  
  
"Regardless," Sesshoumaru phlegmatically said. "Keep your wits about you."   
  
"I'm inside of a dark tomb crawling with undead monsters and my only ally is a homicidal maniac. What makes you think I wouldn't be on edge?" Miroku said just before he felt a cold bony hand on his shoulder. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed.   
  
"Poison claw!" Sesshoumaru roared as he spun around and slashed the decrepit corpse in half, Miroku was still screaming as he used his staff to beat of the half that was still firmly gripped to his shoulder. "You scream like a woman," Sesshoumaru calmly said once the immediate danger had passed.  
  
"At least I don't look like a woman," Miroku mumbled under his breath as he continued to follow Sesshoumaru through the catacombs.  
  
When you can feel the darkness all around you, and you can sense the danger of a trap amongst your midst, time can seem like it has goes on forever, even though it hasn't. This same sense of endlessness could have been felt transpiring between Sesshoumaru and Miroku between those short moments of quite. Short moments that were destined not to last.   
  
"How dare you attack my minions," a fissured voice echoed from just outside the light of their torches. "Lay the sword that can overcome death on the ground and I will let you leave this place."  
  
"I'll tell you what I told your decayed messenger. I'll rip your head off your shoulders before I let you have the Tenseiga!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he rapidly dashed towards the direction of the voice, his sword Toukijin raised to strike.  
  
"Tut, tut, tut, I thought you were smarter than that." The voice said as twenty animated corpses moved forward out of the darkness to put a wall of undead flesh between Sesshoumaru and his target.   
  
"You think that this can stop me," Sesshoumaru roared as he sliced Toukijin through the zombie's, his eyes never leaving focus on the gray haired old man that stood at the corner of his line of sight.  
  
"Look out Sesshoumaru, they're reviving!" Miroku said as he shifted his attention to the horde of monsters that were emerging through the darkness behind him.   
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked right before the creatures he had cut down earlier wrapped themselves around his arm and torso, immobilizing him. "Nice trick," Sesshoumaru said to the gray haired man before he heaved himself against the walls of he tunnel with enough force to shatter the undead tissue on impact. "But now you're mine!" he roared as he again dashed towards the gray haired man. This time again though, twenty undead warriors moved out of the shadows to block Sesshoumaru's charge.  
  
"Hahaha," the gray haired man laughed demonically as he watched Sesshoumaru fight in vein. "I am Darius, lord of the undead. You cannot defeat me."   
  
"I'll kill you!" Sesshoumaru called out as he fought frantically against the rotten limps that tugged at his flesh.   
  
"Get behind me Sesshoumaru," Miroku said as he used his staff to beat at the bodies of his attackers. "I have a plan."  
  
"It better be good," Sesshoumaru remarked as he dashed behind Miroku.   
  
"I'd like to see you bastards revive inside a wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled to the undead force as he pulled at the prayer beads around his right arm. Instantly the endless vacuum in his hand opened up and began to such in everything around it. The power of the wind tunnel pulled at the walls of the catacombs, tearing away the stone support and causing the tomb to collapse down on top of Miroku.  
  
With a quick motion of his arm, Sesshoumaru grabbed Miroku's shoulder and pulled him backwards as the walls fell around them. Feeling the powerful hand on his shoulder, Miroku swiftly wrapped the prayer beads back around his arm.   
  
Sesshoumaru frantically dashed away from the falling rock and earth that descended all around him, Miroku held firmly in his arm. By no factor other than Sesshoumaru's immense speed, they managed to flee the danger zone by only a few short moments, the undead army pinned beneath the cave-in. "Don't do that again," Sesshoumaru forcefully said to Miroku as he dropped him from his grip.   
  
"Hahaha," Darius softly chuckled from the darkness before another army of undead warriors emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Oh this just keeps getting better doesn't it," Miroku said as he braced himself for battle.  
  
With a swipe of Toukijin, Sesshoumaru sliced five of the approaching zombies but six more moved up to take their place. Sesshoumaru kept frantically hacking away at their decayed flesh but never managed to hack his way through all of them. Quickly the ones he had slashed earlier pulled themselves together and began to grip onto his limbs and pull him down.   
  
As the pile of zombies on Sesshoumaru increased they changed their attention to Miroku. He managed to drive back the first wave by frantically swinging his staff however they were too much for him and he was soon overpowered.  
  
As the undead monsters firmly gripped Miroku's arms and legs, they used their collective strength to drag him into the darkness of the catacombs.   
  
With a massive exertion of force Sesshoumaru heaved his body upwards and managed to pull himself away from the cold fingers of his oppressors. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Miroku being dragged into the darkness. Even if Sesshoumaru had thought it important to help Miroku, there were too many zombies between them. There were far too many for even Sesshoumaru to handle.   
  
The great swarm of zombies pushed Sesshoumaru's back further and further against the point where the tunnel had caved in. With his back against the wall, he prepared himself to die fighting.  
  
The undead forces that had been buried under the cave-in began to dig their way out from under the earth and began to stick their tattered limbs out of the rubble and pull at Sesshoumaru's back. He was surrounded at all points.   
  
"It didn't have to come to this," Darius spoke from within the darkness. "I only wanted the sword. But for you stubbornness you will now die."  
  
Miroku could hear those words and for a moment he pondered the reason for Darius's desire. Surely a necromancer of his power would find use in a sword that can overcome death. Then, as if he had heard a second voice calling out to him within his own mind, the answer came to him. "That's it!" Miroku screamed from the shadows, his voice distorted by the pressure of cold fingers pulling at the skin of his face. "Hit these undead bastards with the sword that can overcome death! Strike them down with the Tenseiga!"  
  
This useless blade, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. How could he hope to defeat such a powerful foe with a sword that couldn't even cut, and yet, he was out of options.   
  
Quickly he pulled the sword from its scabbard and savagely hacked away at the bodies of his attackers. One by one they fell to the ground, the rot decaying from their bodies. They were alive now, and thus beyond Darius's power to control.   
  
"Where are you Darius?" Sesshoumaru called into the darkness. "I have learned you weakness. Now you are mine!" he yelled as he continued to slaughter the dead.   
  
"Sesshoumaru! Before you go chasing after that bastard do you think you could help me!" Miroku hollered from the darkness. Quickly Sesshoumaru cut a path of revival though the bodies of the undead towards the sound of Miroku's voice.   
  
Ten zombies lay on top of Miroku. The pressure of there bodies pressing down hard on him, threatening to tear him apart. With a single rapid motion Sesshoumaru sliced through them all with the blade of the Tenseiga, their flesh returning to them as they continued to press down on Miroku.   
  
By some sheer stroke of unimaginable luck, all ten of them were women, and rather attractive women. With their orders from Darius still fresh in their minds, they continued to pull at Miroku's body.  
  
A large grin spread across Miroku's face as he came to realize his sudden change in circumstances. Savoring the moment, he gently brushed his hand along side the nude bodies of the fairer sex, their clothing having long since rotted off.   
  
Miroku's touch surged through their flesh, exploding their nerves. To have been alive for so long but without sensation, to be aware but unfeeling, the caress of Miroku's hand against their skin was more than their fresh senses could bear. They each gave their own slight moan as they pressed their exposed bodies closer to Miroku.  
  
By now they had some kind of a grip on reality, some kind of a sense of where they were. And yet they continued to embrace the passion of the moment, their orgy of sensation obscuring the horror all around them, confusing what was real.   
  
"We have to get Darius." Sesshoumaru said as he stood over the mass of warm, sweaty bodies. His focused eyes barely able to tell where one woman ended and the other began amongst the bulk of twisting and contorted flesh.   
  
"Why don't you do that, I'm rather comfortable right here," Miroku stated as he softly stroked the palm of his hand downward along the abdomen of the only woman his constricted body could caress.   
  
"We don't have time for this." Sesshoumaru harshly stated as he reached his hand into the entanglement of bare skin and forcefully pulled out the resistant Miroku.  
  
"You just pulled me away from ten naked women," Miroku said as he awkwardly adjusted the robes around his waist. "I hope you know that I can never forgive you for that."  
  
"Whatever," Sesshoumaru said as he shoved Miroku towards the direction Darius had fled.  
  
The sound of Darius's feet pounding the earth and the frantic exertion of his withered lungs echoed through the darkness of the catacombs. Sesshoumaru effortlessly thrust the Tenseiga through Darius's defense of undead soldiers as he chased the cowardly necromancer through the labyrinth of tunnels.   
  
To the bewildered surprise of the silver haired demon, Miroku was actually managing to keep up with him. Although Miroku was not right at his side in their pursuit of Darius, he was never far behind.   
  
Darius could feel his frail body give out under the exertion of running and the stress of fear. Not since the blue eyed conquerors entered this land hundreds of years ago, had Darius feared for his life.   
  
He could sense his army being fiercely cut down, he knew that his life would soon be ended by the silver haired warrior, and yet he could not stop thinking about the promise he had made those long years ago. Perhaps even in death he could have his long sought victory.  
  
Knowing that his enemies were closing in fast on him, Darius quickly pushed open the heavy wooden door of the inner chamber and locked himself inside. "I do this for you," he said to the bones of his lost love as a poisonous green claw ripped apart the massive portal behind him.  
  
"Your life is mine!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he focused his eyes on the frail old man cowering in the corner of the desolate room.  
  
"Rise from your grave!" Darius shouted as he used what remained of his black magic to reanimate the life of his lost love. "Protect me."  
  
With a swift motion, Sesshoumaru sliced the Tenseiga through the body of the undead creature before driving his poison claw through Darius's chest.   
  
"I did it for you," Darius softly spoke as he watched the flesh return to his lost love, his own body beginning to return to the dust from which it was created.   
  
"Darius?" the woman quietly said as she picked herself up off the ground and gazed at the withered face of the man that she loved so fiercely. "Darius!" She screamed as she watched Sesshoumaru withdraw his bloodied hand from her love's chest.   
  
Caught up in grief, she ignored the danger of the silver haired man and ran to embrace the dying body of her love, what remained of her rotten clothing falling to the ground in scraps as she moved.   
  
"You don't suppose that's why he wanted the Tenseiga?" Miroku said through rapid, hyperventilated breaths once he had managed to catch up completely to Sesshoumaru.   
  
"What do you mean," Sesshoumaru calmly said as the watched in disgust the display of human emotions that unfolded before him.  
  
"What if Darius wanted the sword in order to revive her from the dead? It's clear that they have some kind of a deeply emotional connection to each other."   
  
"Regardless of their connection to each other, now that he is dead the spatial loop around this place should have vanished. Let's go." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"No wait," Miroku attempted to persuade Sesshoumaru. "You have the power to revive him. If you won't do it for him, then at least do it for her."   
  
Sesshoumaru momentarily contemplated Miroku's wishes as he looked at the grieving woman, the distinctive smell of death rising from Darius's body. I don't understand why Miroku wants me to forgive this man after all that he has done to us, he thought. "The Tenseiga does not weep for him." Sesshoumaru coldly answered as he turned and prepared to leave the inner chamber, secretly hopping that Miroku would not notice the pulsing of his sword. 


End file.
